


Wheel Of Fortune

by unbroken_halo



Series: Fortune Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fall_fantasia, Light BDSM, M/M, Moresomes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus accepts an invitation from Bill Weasley that sets events <i>spinning</i> into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel Of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> For Irana, and the 2009 round of Fall_Fantasia. Thanks to Eeyore9990 for the handholding and beta.

** Wheel Of Fortune **

Harry fidgeted with his collar, nervously running his fingers around the silver band at his neck. His fingertips grazed over the weld at the back of his neck, and he closed his eyes, breathing in and out trying to calm himself. A hand slid across his own, twining with his fingers and loosening them from their death grip on his collar. Opening his eyes, Harry looked at Draco and smiled weakly. "Are you certain you wish to do this?"

Draco eyed Harry for a moment, then nodded. "I'm not the one having second thoughts, Potter." He smirked and let go of Harry's fingers, reaching up to touch the silver collar that graced his own neck. "If I can endure Weasley for you, then you can certainly allow me the same courtesy for Longbottom."

"That is enough, Draco," Severus drawled quietly and stepped out of the loo. Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Walking over to Harry and Draco, Severus cupped Harry's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me now if you can't continue on this course, and I will call off our meeting."

Harry swallowed, and cut his eyes at Draco. Severus cupped Harry's face and brought Harry's attention back to him. "Do not pay attention to Malfoy; he isn't your concern. Right now I need to know if this is what you still desire, Harry, before we finalize this evening's plans."

Harry took a deep breath and stared right at Severus. "I want this, Sir," he said softly but firmly.

Severus smirked and nodded, placing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "And you shall have it, pet." He clipped a leash to the D-ring on Harry's collar, then beckoned Draco to him with two fingers. "You as well, brat, although I may make you wait since you just had to tease Harry."

Draco gaped at Severus as he too was tethered, and Harry grinned at him. "Behave. Both of you. Master Weasley is allowing us a great opportunity, and I will not have it ruined by pettiness."

Harry and Draco nodded then took their places behind Severus as he draped the leash over his shoulder. He snapped his fingers and they reached out, Harry gripping Severus's shoulder as Draco held on to Harry's and Dis-Apparated.

~*~

Bill sat in a chair, eyes closed and head bent forward as Neville stood behind him. He ran his fingers over Bill's head, gently scratching and massaging his scalp before pulling his fingers from his hair. Dragging the brush through the long gingery tresses, Neville neatly gathered it together and pulled it up into a top knot ponytail, so it would be out of Bill's way tonight.

Smiling at his Master in the mirror, Neville pressed a kiss to the back of Bill's neck, then placed the brush on the vanity table and resumed his position on the floor by Bill's side.

Bill rolled his neck, stretching out the muscles and reached down with one hand to card his fingers through Neville's dark blond hair. He tugged gently on the strands and tilted Neville's head up, checking his face, then let go. Finally, he raised his head, looked up at the mirror, checking the fall of his hair and his make-up.

Black kohl lined Bill's eyes, turning their shape more almond, and the green shadow brought out the bright blue of his iris. Ochre coloured his lips and lightly stained his cheeks, giving him a healthful glow that matched his henna-enhanced hair. Standing, he held out one hand to Neville. "Ready, little one?"

Neville grinned, took Bill's hand and glanced in the mirror to make certain he was still presentable, then nodded. Bill swatted Neville's arse for the cheek then wrapped his arms around Neville and Dis-Apparated.

~*~

The Triskele Club's entrance was discreetly located behind a defunct leather shoe factory on the West side of London. For a reasonable entrance fee, one had several options open to them: dancing and drinking at the bar, watching or partaking in the in-house dungeon activities under the strict guideline of the owners, and/or taking in a show put on by another Dominant. If one were so inclined, a private room could also be purchased for specialized needs. Triskele prided itself on its discretion and privacy, and therefore was one of the few reasons Severus had allowed this meet to take place in public. He was well acquainted with the club's owners and was secure in the knowledge that not only would his boys be safe, but Weasley and Longbottom would be as well.

Pushing open the heavy black door to the club, Severus entered ahead of Harry and Draco. He searched the crowded dance floor, looking for the tell-tale sign that Weasley was present. Harry sidled up beside him and pointed Weasley out. Severus followed Harry's finger and drew in a breath at the sight of him and Longbottom swaying together on the dance floor.

Weasley stood tall and almost perfectly still as Longbottom slithered around him. The flashing lights strobed and made it appear as if Weasley were moving but he wasn't, and his eyes were solely focused on Longbottom. Though his face was made up, Severus could still see his scars, and he cast a look down at Harry. Harry stared at both Weasley and Longbottom, then, as if he'd felt Severus's gaze, he looked up and blushed, stepping behind Severus once more.

Severus smirked and turned his attention to the dance floor once again. Writhing and wriggling as if there were no one else around and watching, Longbottom danced just for Weasley. Longbottom had filled in well, growing out of his baby fat and into the strong, capable wizard before them. Quiet power radiated off of Longbottom, and Severus could see why Draco was attracted to him.

Weasley turned and pinned Severus with a look, and Severus, himself, felt his breath catch as he met Weasley's eyes. There was something mysterious about that deep blue surrounded by the kohl that reached past Severus's barriers, stroking his ego unlike anyone had before. He'd not considered playing at all this evening, only watching his boys have some fun with a special treat. However, from the looks he was now receiving from both Weasley _and_ Longbottom, perhaps it was time to rethink his position in all this.

Weasley gave Severus a come hither gesture then pointed to the cordoned off area near the back of the club. Licking his lips and nodding, Severus gently tugged his boys' leash then started across the dance floor, following the nearly naked and scantily clad Weasley and Longbottom.

~*~

Neville pushed open the door to the room and entered, then knelt beside it and assumed the position. His hands framed Bill's property contained in the small loincloth that was wrapped around his waist, the excuse of cloth barely covering his modesty as per club regulations, and waited for the others to enter the room. Bill smiled down at him, carding a hand through his hair as he walked past.

Severus eyed Longbottom then looked up at Bill. "Exquisite. You have a beautiful boy, Weasley. Thank you for this opportunity, as well as for sharing him."

Bill nodded and watched Harry and Draco take up their positions behind Severus. "Thank you, and I think we can drop the formalities for tonight... Severus... if I may?" He waited only a moment before continuing. "Your boys are lovely as well, and Neville has spoken of nothing else but this night for quite some time. I do hope you find my arrangements satisfactory."

Turning, Bill gestured to the room and stepped aside for Severus to see.

In the center of the large room was a giant St. Catherine's wheel with several cuffs attached to it at different points along the circle. Large curved spikes stuck out around the edges and Bill moved to stand between two of them. He gave the wheel a push, and it spun easily, silently, except for the soft rattle of the cuff chains. He grinned at Severus. "What do you think? I just happened to come across one of these on a dig and was able to procure it. With a few modifications, it has become a favorite toy of ours and I thought you would find it particularly useful tonight."

Severus arched an eyebrow, and Bill stepped away from the wheel. "Go ahead. I've taken good care in restoring it and making certain that it is entirely safe for our boys. We should have no problems tonight."

Severus walked over to the wheel, running his hands over the smooth wood and nodded. He picked up one cuff, checked the leather, then tugged on the chain. He grinned and set the cuff back on the wheel. With a snap of his fingers, Draco and Harry were instantly at his side. "Play nice for William; I shall be watching."

Leaning forward, Severus pressed his mouth to Harry's, then to Draco's. He pulled away, gently tugging a bit of the hair that rested at the nape of their necks. Harry turned to Draco and wrapped his hands around Draco's arse, slowly drawing him forward to lavish a kiss on his mouth.

Neville watched from his spot on the floor, never saying a word as Harry devoured Draco's mouth. Fingers carded through his hair, and he looked up to find both Severus and Bill smiling down at him. "Go help them on to the wheel, little one, and you have leave to touch as well," Bill murmured and offered him a hand up.

Neville grinned and scrambled to his feet, jumping as he felt a sharp pinch on his bum. He looked over his shoulder to find Severus whispering something in Bill's ear, even though Severus was staring right at him. He felt his face heat for some reason and scurried over to Harry and Draco.

Just as Neville reached the pair, Draco broke away from Harry and immediately pulled Neville to him. Not giving Neville a chance to protest, he slanted his mouth over Neville's and reached out for Harry again as well. Harry pressed his body up against Neville's, wrapping his arms around both Neville and Draco and buried his face in Neville's hair.

Whimpering as Draco nipped, bit and sucked at his lips, Neville just clung to him and wriggled between the two, pressing his arse against Harry's leather trousers then thrusting forward against Draco's soft velvety ones for a sensory overloading experience.

Bill and Severus stood watching the three submissives writhe against one another, switching places around and around in their little sandwich until each had taken a turn in the center. All three were panting, faces flushed with colour and skin shining in the candlelights that floated overhead.

One snap from Severus's fingers and Harry and Draco froze, waiting for the next instructions.

"All right, Neville, that's enough play. Strip them down and get them on the wheel. Then undress yourself; I shall strap you in myself." Bill's voice was soft but echoed in the chamber nonetheless, and Neville moved immediately to do his bidding.

Neville started with Harry, kneeling in front of him then scooting forward to carefully unbutton his trousers with his teeth. The zip was extremely loud and could be heard through Harry's pants. He eased the leather off Harry's hips, making certain to be extra careful not to bump Harry's cock as he lowered the trousers down Harry's legs. As Harry stepped out of the legs, Neville quickly and neatly folded the trousers then placed a lingering kiss to the top of Harry's prick.

He offered his hand to Harry as Harry climbed up on to the wheel then turned to face Draco.

Draco reached down and traced Neville's face as Neville moved closer to Draco. He leaned into the slender fingers for a moment then set to his task, nuzzling Draco through the soft velvet before easing the elastic band down with his fingers. Stretching it wide to accommodate the girth of Draco's cock, Neville brushed his fingers down the length.

He blew a stream of air over Draco's prick, enjoying the feeling of Draco shivering in his hands as he pushed the trousers to the floor. Holding up a hand to Draco, Neville put him on the wheel then was jerked down on top of Draco. He moaned and writhed on top of Draco, barely managing to buckle the cuff around his wrists when Harry rolled over and decided to help as well.

Severus eyed the three men on the wheel, his resolve just to watch quickly slipping away. Bill shook his head and leaned closer to Severus. "Are you certain you don't want to play? There's more than enough to go round and plenty of give in the chains that each one has room to maneuver."

Severus arched a brow, still watching as Neville finally wrestled Draco down on the wheel and managed to strap him in with Harry's help. With a grin, he turned on Harry and bowled him over, thrusting lazily against Harry for a long moment before buckling him down as well.

Bill ran a hand over Severus's back. "Just pick one and I'll gladly share him with you. We'll let the other two play while we watch and play as well." His hand slid even lower, grazing across over one cheek.

Severus grabbed Bill's hand, smirking as he squeezed Bill's fingers. "Perhaps another time... when I can devote my full attention to you alone," Severus purred. "I think, though, sharing them all has potential, if I may be so bold."

Bill grinned and nodded. "I had to try." He eyed Neville as he dropped the loincloth and the tiny g-string to the floor on top of Harry and Draco's trousers, then climbed up on the wheel. Neville buckled one of his cuffs then lay back, waiting on Bill.

Walking over to the wheel, Bill buckled the last cuff and turned back to Severus. "Where would you like to start?"

Severus sauntered over to the wheel, pressed himself up against Bill and jerked his head to the side by his top knot. Slanting his mouth over Bill's, he chewed at Bill's lips then backed away and surveyed the men on the wheel. "I believe I shall start with Harry."

Reaching down, he gave the wheel a gentle turn, moving the men around until he had Harry in front of him. Severus made to bend over and Bill stopped him. Snapping his fingers made the wheel raise up until Harry was level with Severus. He gestured for Severus to continue and stepped back.

Severus grinned and ran his fingers over Harry's chest, watching as Harry arched up. He lowered his head to blow across Harry's cock, waiting for the moan that normally came from his Harry only to have the sound muffled. Looking up, he found Longbottom with his tongue down Harry's mouth.

Draco had rolled across the wheel and was underneath Longbottom, his hands wrapped around Longbottom's waist as he swallowed Longbottom's prick. Draco's legs were spread wide and thrown over Bill's shoulders, as Bill slid his fingers in Draco's arse.

Severus watched Draco arch into Bill's fingers as he continued to suck Longbottom's cock. One of Draco's hands slipped down and wrapped around his dick, and Bill slid one of his own hands around Draco's, helping him to stroke as his other hand continued to prepare Draco's arse.

Bill let go of Draco long enough to tug away the Egyptian kilt then slicked his cock with a murmured spell. In one swift move, he was inside Draco then looked up and met Severus's eyes. "We won't wait long for you."

Severus realized then that everyone was staring at him. Longbottom was still poised over Draco, his cock waiting to dip back into Draco's red and swollen mouth. While he'd been distracted watching Bill, a toy had materialized and was inserted into Longbottom's arse, the control cord dangling down and clutched tightly in Draco's hand.

The rattle of a chain caught his attention and Severus looked down.

Harry bent his knees, raising and spreading his thighs for Severus, smiling at Severus as he looked at him. "Sir? I'm ready for you, as always," he whispered. "Do you want me to prepare you?" He raised one hand, offering it to Severus.

Severus smirked and shook his head, muttered something too low for Harry to hear. His trousers vanished and he tugged Harry's legs up, bending them forward as he slowly pressed inside.

Harry groaned, trying to arch toward Severus as he was held down and steadily entered. He sucked in a breath as Severus drew back out just as leisurely, then slammed home, hard. He howled, straining his body as much as he could toward Severus.

Severus focused completely on Harry, driving his cock into Harry fast and hard. He could hear Draco's filthy mouth, spilling out nonsense as Bill worked him over as well. Longbottom added to the chorus, and Severus looked up to see the toy moving in and out of his arse as Draco pumped the control.

Everything around Severus seemed to slow down as Harry's body contracted around his cock and the hot splash of semen coated his stomach. He watched as Harry relaxed, and continued to slide in and out of Harry as Longbottom bent his head to press his mouth to Harry's. Neville thrust his hips forward into Draco's mouth once, twice, then a third time, and Severus could see his face contract and relax as his orgasm rushed from his body.

Severus watched the come dribble out of Draco's mouth as Bill's thrusts rocked Draco. Bill's fingers tightened in the pale flesh of Draco's thighs as he pulled and pushed him on his cock. Looking up at Bill, Severus saw Bill's blue eyes meet his own. He watched Bill's painted lips quirk and form words...

" _Waiting on you_."

Severus gasped as Bill pulled out of Draco, stroked himself quickly then painted Draco with his come. Draco arched his body as each spurt landed on his skin, his own cock twitching as he, too, came. Severus closed his eyes, still feeling Bill's stare, and pushed back into Harry's arse one final time before his body tightened with the force of his release.

Panting, Severus collapsed forward onto Harry, and Harry wrapped his legs around Severus, cradling and holding him close. He could feel the wheel settling, hear the chains rattling as the others move around him. Draco sidled up beside him, and Severus could smell Bill on Draco. Opening his eyes, he looked at Draco, seeing the uncertainty there for just a moment before it was hidden. He smirked at Draco and reached out to run a hand through his sweaty hair. "Well done, brat."

Harry's lips nibbled at his throat and Severus chuckled, carefully moving off of him. "You, too, Pet."

Sitting up, Severus felt the tingle of unfamiliar magic wash over him, and he looked up to see Longbottom licking Bill clean. Longbottom turned, winked at Severus and mouthed, "Thank you, Sir," then returned to his task.

Bill laughed as he reached down and threaded his fingers in Neville's hair. "Yes, thank you, Severus, for a most enjoyable evening. We must do that again."

Severus eyed the satiated expressions Harry and Draco wore as they snuggled together then nodded. "Indeed."


End file.
